


Optional Responsibilities

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gryffindors - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>This was a drabble, but phil_urich on LJ asked me so nicely for a follow up, so how could I refuse!</i></p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phil_urich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=phil_urich).



"Lavender, what are you doing here? It's past curfew." Percy looked down at the younger Gryffindor huddled in a forgotten corridor. Pushing his spectacles up, he continued in a stern voice, "I really hate to dock points, but I simply cannot make exceptions for anyone. You're going to have to return…" Percy trailed off, finally noticing the tears trailing down the girl's face.

"Uh, what's wrong, Lavender?"

"Everything!" she wailed. "I hate it here; I'm failing all my classes. I just want to run away and go home!"

Crouching, Percy gently urged, "Why don't you tell me all about it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _This was a drabble, but phil_urich on LJ asked me so nicely for a follow up, so how could I refuse!_

"Lavender, what are you doing here? It's past curfew." Percy looked down at the younger Gryffindor huddled in a forgotten corridor. Pushing his spectacles up, he continued in a stern voice, "I really hate to dock points, but I simply cannot make exceptions for anyone. You're going to have to return…" Percy trailed off, finally noticing the tears trailing down the girl's face.

"Uh, what's wrong, Lavender?"

"Everything!" she wailed. "I hate it here; I'm failing all my classes. I just want to run away and go home!"

Crouching, Percy gently urged, "Why don't you tell me all about it?"


End file.
